


By Way Of Sorrow [VID]

by morgandawn, rache (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-16
Updated: 2002-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/rache
Summary: By Way of Sorrow is an early computer/digital fanvid by Sandy Herrold of the Clucking Belles. It premiered at the 2002 Escapade convention and was also shown at the first Vividcon as part of their Nearly New show.Vidders notes, as listed on the Vividcon database: "Anna turned me onto this group and this absolutely gorgeous song, and immediately, I thought of Daniel."





	By Way Of Sorrow [VID]

Download Link: <https://archive.org/details/ByWayOfSorrowStargate>


End file.
